borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ogre are they good
Of all the legendary guns this is about the only one i have yet to see in my game, and i am curious about this gun. My experince with explosion element guns is they for the most part are pretty weak when compared to acid or fire, i know it's the only element that works on all enemies, but it's still weak, but my opinion has changed recently when i pick up my level 56 cobra and the red text is very fitting for the gun I LIKE IT indeed, so is the ogre as impressive, i just got a rather mediocore Draco, are they similar or is the ogre acutally useful. my draco compared to my hellfire, the hellfire out performs on every aspect with the exception of clip size. The long and short of it, is the ogre worth farming for, because the draco i got burned on, no pun intended. xbox GT SinsterNobody 10:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ogres are arguably one of the best Machine Guns in the game, up there with a serpens. Its probably the best expplosive weapon in game, due to its high damage and fast ROF (if tahts what it has) and the fact that every shot fired procs an elemental effect. ~ One random guy (sorry, not logged in) If you like the Cobra you'll luv the Ogre! It IS the best MG in the game! I'm kinda surprised you don't have one yet cuz they're more common than the Cobra. The Serpens suffers from a slower RoF and that gimmicky 'snakey' shot pattern. And, as you found, the Draco is glitched. -- MeMadeIt 13:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : I respectfully disagree on the Rarity. : MGs are hard enough to find, let alone a legendary one. : All of my friends with Borderlands have Cobras but no Ogres. : You see my point? GnarlyToaster 17:45, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :: YMMV. I find Ogre's much more often than Cobra's. -- MeMadeIt 18:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah ok. Good ones? Or just Ogres? :: I haven't found many Oranges yet, but I have one Cobra and no Ogres. :: I just assumed they were rarer then Cobra's because they're Atlas. GnarlyToaster 20:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ogres are most def the best MG in the game. It outperforms most othe MGs and is suitable to go against all crimson lance types. - Beware the Clap The Ogre is better than any non-elem MG, and arguably the best MG for non-armored enemies, but I'd still rather have a Serpens when taking on the Lance.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I still like havocs for there sheer rate of fire but you can get an Ogre with a high fire rate similar to a havoc and it has the x3 explosive that just improves overall damage especially if your a brick. The problem with the Draco is even if you get a good one it wont hit with x4 fire on every bullet like the hellfire does and thats the beauty of the hellfire or even a volcano. A hellfire with a 12 f.r. is going to do much more fire damage than a draco with the best f.r. of 8.8 even if the Draco is more powerfull, but you probably already new that just say'n Veggienater 20:25, July 28, 2010 (UTC)